Moments in time
by Toffrox33
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for prompts at Hogwarts online. Various characters and pairings. Drabbles are each between 50 and 250 words. Latest chapter: Ron/Parvati drabble
1. Cold Butterbeer

**Cold Butterbeer  
**_**A Harry Potter Drabble  
**__By Toffrox33_

_For Priya (FredRocks97)_

Katie was proud of Oliver. She was prouder than anyone. And who wouldn't be? Anyone is proud when someone they love achieves their lifelong dream.

But of course, she couldn't escape the feeling of dread either. She missed him already as she sat in her kitchen, staring at the bottles of last night's butterbeer gone cold. And Oliver hadn't even left yet. He was still sleeping in the next room.

She would miss him more than ever, as he flew around the world, fulfilling his dream: travelling the world, playing quidditch for England! Everyone knew he would make it eventually. And Katie would travel over there whenever she could to watch his games, but knew she couldn't possibly watch them all. She would be busy at home with work, and his training schedule would increase tenfold.

Katie was prouder of Oliver than anyone. But she would miss him more than anyone, too.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A.N- **__Written for Priya's prompt 'Cold Butterbeer' and pairing 'Katie/Oliver' at the Drabble Tag thread at Hogwarts Online (see profile page for link)._

_This actually took me a while to write. It took me several tries to get it the way I wanted it._

_Reviews much appreciated! :)_

_Thanks, Toff.x_


	2. Like Potions

**Like Potions  
**_**A Harry Potter Drabble  
**__By Toffrox33_

_For Erin (icedpandacookies)_

"I don't understand why you don't get the house-elves to cook us dinner." Draco said. Astoria often invited him over for dinner and every time, she confused him by making him sit down at the kitchen so she could talk to him while she made dinner.

"I like cooking." Astoria told him as she chopped vegetables. "You should try it." She suggested, grinning at him over her shoulder. Draco scoffed. She knew he would.

"Yeah right." He said. Astoria laughed.

"I knew you'd say that." She teased. Draco frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't answer him.

"Fine. I will try it." He said, standing up and coming to her side. Astoria raised her eyebrows.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Show me what to do." He insisted. Astoria passed him a knife and a chopping board and had him chopping vegetables for her. "It's kind of like potions." He said after a while, as she instructed him to pour the vegetables into the cooking pot. Astoria laughed.

The two of them cooked their meal and ate it together.

"Thank you." Draco said, as he helped her wash dishes.

"For what?"

"For teaching me… You were right. It was fun." He smiled, "Maybe I could cook for you some time?"

"I'd like that." Astoria said.

"But at my place, we're making the house elves clean the dishes."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A.N- **__Written for Erin's prompt 'Vegetables' and pairing 'Draco/Astoria' at the Drabble Tag thread at Hogwarts Online_

_Would love reviews! :)_

_Thanks, Toff.x_


	3. Broken Sticks

**Broken Sticks  
**_**A Harry Potter Drabble  
**__By Toffrox33_

_For Kara (LoveFromAMuggle)_

"There's got to be some way you can fix it!"

"Harry, I told you, there's nothing we can do! It snapped- this wand is as about as useful as a pair of old sticks!" Hermione's voice rose in annoyance and as Harry fell into a dejected silence, her irritated words filled the tent. Hermione's eyes widened and she softened as she noticed the look in Harry's eyes. He was tired -they both were- after their trip to Godric's Hollow and both the physical and emotional strain was evident on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I really am." She watched him as he stared down at his 'useless old sticks', attached by a thread of phoenix feather. Hesitantly, Hermione drew her own wand out of her pocket. "Here, take my wand. We can share it." She offered, holding the wand out to him.

Harry looked up at her and met her eyes. They both knew that sharing a wand would never work in the long term, especially with all the dangerous things they'd be doing while looking for the remaining horcruxes. But that didn't matter to him now. He took the wand gratefully. Hermione stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry whispered. "Not just for the wand.. For everything."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A.N- **__Written for Kara's prompt 'Sticks' and pairing 'Harry/Hermione' at the Drabble Tag thread at Hogwarts Online (see profile page for link)._

_First EVER Harry/Hermione I've ever written, but I wanted to make it quite general aswell, so I guess it could also be interpreted as a friendship fic._

_As usual, reviews are much appreciated! :)_

_Thanks, Toff.x_


	4. Honeydukes' Best

**Honeydukes' Best  
**_**A Harry Potter Drabble  
**__By Toffrox33_

_For Kait (thenewkait)_

Parvati stormed into Honeydukes in a whirl of snowflakes, glowering up at the cheerful tinkling sound the bell above the door made as she slammed into it.

She'd been stood up. And she needed chocolate.

Seething, she headed towards the shelf most familiar to her: _Honeydukes' Best- Double chocolate and Caramel treats_.

How could she have been stood up? She thought to herself. No one _ever_ stood her up! Guys chased _her_!

She reached out sharply to take three large bars of Honeydukes' Best, elbowing the person next to her out of the way.

"Ouch. Watch it." The person snapped. Parvati whirled around, eyes blazing, to see Ron Weasley. In her surprise, her anger faded away.. Wasn't he supposed to be on a date with Lavender. Ron blushed under her stare, the tips of his ears turning red. "What?" He mumbled uncomfortably.

"You're supposed to be with Lavender." Parvati said accusingly. Ron turned away immediately, his face falling.

"Yeah... that's not working out." He muttered, glaring as he grabbed his own bar of chocolate.

"Really?" Parvati asked in surprise.

"Yeah well." Ron mumbled. "It was never going to last, was it?"

Parvati blinked slowly, biting her lip. "Well, maybe that's a good thing." She said. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Well if you were with Lavender right now, there would be no one to take me out for a hot chocolate to go with these." Parvati held up her chocolate bars and her lips tilted upwards in a shy smile. Ron's eyes widened in surprise, but slowly, he smiled. And without saying anything, he took Parvati's hand and led her to the Honeydukes counter.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A.N- **__Written for Erin's prompt 'chocolate' and pairing 'Ron/Parvati' at the Drabble Tag thread at Hogwarts Online_

_Would love reviews, pretty please! :)_

_Thanks, Toff.x_


End file.
